Guardian
by akur
Summary: No soy muy buena con los resúmenes,entra...


No se por dónde ir a la historia exactamente, pero espero que sea de vuestro gusto

GUARDIAN

Humo, niebla, gritos… el aroma a sangre deambula libremente entre el aire puro, que es casi imperceptible. Te veo, ahí arrodillada ante un cadáver el cual no pude salvar, tal y como te prometí.

Intento moverme hacia ti, pero mi cuerpo no responde. A unos metros de ti, aparece el asesino de tu amante con una sonrisa en los labios, degustando la sangre de su hacha. Corres hacia él con las lágrimas brotando de tus ojos azules, grito desesperadamente que te detengas, ignoras completamente mi orden .Todo se vuele oscuro siento que algo araña mi interior, desgarrado cada parte de control que me queda, dejo que salga, que disfrute.

Siento que ya no controlo mi cuerpo, solo la rabia y el dolor invade mi humanidad, que desaparece al verte ahí sangrado. Corro hacia el enemigo, un golpe seco en su pecho es suficiente para tener su corazón negro en mi mano, aún con pequeños espasmos, pero desaparecen al segundo.

Caigo de rodillas, te cojo en brazos, te llevo con ella, es lo que querrías morir a su lado .Siento la presencia de los enemigos, si voy a morir, ellos morirán conmigo.

Me despierto sudada, otra noche sin dormir. Será hoy el día que te encuentre otra vez y cumpla la promesa que te hice al convertirte en la guardiana de la princesa.

La luz roja de reloj señala las 6 de la mañana, miro a mí alrededor esta todo tranquilo. Al levantarme por un vaso de agua, observo el espejo ya no me reconozco por la falta de sueño, las ojeras se vuelven algo natural para mi, adornando mis ojos azules que contrastan con la piel blanca.

No le doy importancia ,miro a la cama, otro ligue más, odio que se queden dormidas esperando un desayuno por la mañana, el cual nunca tendrán. El ruido de la Tv encendida me desconcierta, entro en el salón con la intención de apagar el bochornoso sonido, pero te veo ahí en las noticias.

Los periodistas te siguen al salir del aeropuerto, quién serás en esta vida? Un estuche entre tus brazos me ilumina el pensamiento, el violín claro, subo el volumen, anuncian tu retirada temporal de los escenarios para dedicarte al estudio. Pareces feliz, pero tus ojos esconden una gran preocupación.

Me visto, dejo una nota en la mesita para la invitada, cojo en móvil, el pasaporte, una maleta que nunca he desecho y salgo al aeropuerto …

Tokio

La mujer de cabellos aguamarinas entra en el taxi, le ordena la dirección al conductor. Cierra los ojos e intenta centrarse un poco, las pesadillas eran cada vez mas presentes y reales.

EL vehículo se detienen ante el apartamento de aspecto moderno, la mujer sale del taxi.

-Gracias, quédese con el cambio- Le dice al conductor con una sonrisa en los labios.-Muchas gracias, señorita Kaioh-.

En la puerta aparece el conserje, con la intención de coger sus maletas.

-No hace falta, no son pesadas, que tengas una buena la maleta y su estuche dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Se escucha las llaves entrando en la cerradura del apartamento, en la puerta aparece una mujer alta y rubia con el cabello corto, mirando a la propietarias del violín.

-Has tardado mucho en llegar dice la rubia mientras le da un cálido abrazo y le ayuda con la maleta.

-No he podido llegar antes ,pero al parecer las cosas se están complicando ,no? cierra la puerta y se dirige al sofá .-Llevo toda la semana con pesadillas y sin poder dormir bien y tú qué tal? Han pasado ya unos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos-.

-Pesadillas?-Dice la rubia sorprendida.-Como las que tenias la primera vez? O son diferentes?.- Michiru se deja caer en el sofá negro ,cierra los ojos y recuerda cada parte de sus sueños.-Son diferentes, nunca había soñado con nuestra muerte, el enemigo con su hacha ,disfrutando de los restos de tu sangre en la hoja. Mi enfado y frustración de no poder salvarte ,por falta de refuerzos en la batalla y ella, sueño con una mujer de aspecto delicado ,que grita desesperadamente que no ataque a tu asesino pero ignoro su tumbada , siento como mi sangre gotea , la mujer aparece de la nada y con un simple movimiento le arranca el corazón al sus ojos tan frios e inexpresivos ,me levanta y me lleva contigo , me susurra al oído que lo siente , no ha podido cumplir la promesa. Después es todo se acerca a Michiru ,la abraza como solía hacerlo y le dice.

-La mujer tiene el pelo negro, ojos azules ,piel clara y no lleva armadura? Haruka.-SI, por que lo dices? La conoces? Sabes quién es? tiene curiosidad por lo que decía la rubia.- se levanta y le enseña un libro de aspecto antiguo a Michiru.-Es ella? el libro con los ojos abiertos, ante la imagen casi idéntica de la mujer de sus sueños ,pasa los dedos por el grabado…Mira bajo el dibujo ,las marcas de alguien que ha intentado borrar el nombre de la mujer.-Quien será?


End file.
